The Devil of a Brother
by RangerTakara
Summary: Lacey has always been afraid of her brother, Devon, ever since he put her in a coma when she was three. One day, he appears to her again and is more abusive than ever. But when she makes a shocking discovery about his past, can she bring his true self back, or is the real Devon gone forever? Part 1 of the Control Freak Saga. NO FLAMES! ON HIATUS!
1. Devon's back! He'll pay for what he did!

**Me: New story time!**

**Everyone except Lacey: *Unenthusiastically* Hooray.**

**Lacey: I'm gonna hate this…**

**Me: I don't own Pokemon except for my OCs. Now let's start!**

* * *

**Lacey's Point of View**

Man, I have to hurry! I am currently running to the Ranger Union because someone from my family is coming to visit me! I don't know who, but I can't be late! C'mon legs, hurry up!

*3 minutes later*

"GUYS, I'M HERE!" I yelled as I ran through the door and up the stairs. My friends looked at me.

"Is…he…here?" I asked, taking breaths after each word.

"No, not yet." Mindy answered. I then heard the door open and I heard a very familiar voice.

"Sorry if I'm late. Well, what do ya know? Is that you, Lacey?"

I felt arms get wrapped around me and I got pulled back a little. I heard the same voice whisper in my ear quiet enough so only I could hear it.

"It's good to see you again, my terrible little sister…"

I cringed at the insult, pulled away, and turned around to look at the person. A twenty-three year old man in a Ranger uniform with short black hair and piercing red eyes stood there. I immediately recognized him.

"D-D-Devon!" I stuttered.

"It sure has been a while, hasn't it?" Devon asked, smirking and walking towards me.

"L-leave me alone!" I cried before bursting into tears and running to my room. I slammed the door shut and cried into my pillow. Ten minutes later, I heard the door open. "Devon, go away! I don't wanna be bothered!"

"Lacey, it's us. Can we come in?" I heard a calm voice ask.

I looked at the doorway and saw Mindy, Ben, Summer, and my Machop standing there.

"I-I guess..." I replied as they all walked in and sat next to me.

"Lacey, what happened? Why were you so upset? I thought you'd be happy about seeing your brother after so long," Summer said.

"I-I can't be happy when he's around..." I said, "Not after what he did to me ten years ago..."

"He did something to you? What did he do?" Ben asked me.

"Ben, I don't think she would want to talk about it," Mindy told him.

"No, it's okay. I guess I can tell you guys since you're the ones that I trust the most..." I said. I then took a deep breath and started to tell them what happened, "It was about ten years ago. I was three and Devon was thirteen."

"Wait, you were three years old then, and you still remembered after ten years?" Summer asked.

"Yeah, I really don't know how I remembered, but I did. Anyways, my dad was at a meeting and my mom was taking my twin sister, Gracie, to her friend's house. Devon was told to babysit me. I was playing in my room when Devon called me downstairs for a second. When I got downstairs into the living room, I saw Devon and some of his friends smirking at me, as if they were going to do something. I asked him what he needed, and he told me that it was time for me to pay the price for being a bad sister," I felt tears spring to my eyes and they threatened to fall, "Next thing I knew, he and his friends grabbed me and started beating me up while insulting me and calling me terrible things..." I bursted into tears at the last part. Machop climbed onto my lap and I held it tight as tears continued falling down my cheeks. I suddenly felt three pairs of arms get wrapped around me. I knew that Ben, Summer, and Mindy were all hugging me while looking at me with sympathy, "A-and then, after they stopped insulting me and beating me up, Devon's friends went home and my mom came home, too. I was close to falling unconscious when my mom asked what happened. Devon told her that he was taking me for a walk when some wild Pokemon appeared and mauled me and that he saved me before the Pokemon could kill me. My mom always said that she never believed in liars. B-but she believed in him! My mom actually believed in that liar!" I sobbed as I started shaking and crying harder. I then felt the others hug me tighter as I continued the rest of the story, "M-my mom then took me to a hospital... I was in a coma for two whole months... I've been scared of Devon ever since that day..."

"Oh Lacey, I'm so sorry..." Mindy apologized as she, Ben, and Summer stopped hugging me.

"I don't get it. Why in the world would he do that to you?" Ben asked.

"I don't know what I did to make him want to do that... I asked him a few times why he did that. And every time I asked him, he said that he did it because I was a bad sister..." I said as more tears fell from my eyes.

"That jerk! I can't believe he would think something like that!" Mindy clenched her fists.

"Didn't you tell anyone what really happened?" Summer asked.

"Yes, but no one believed me! Everyone I told what really happened told me that Devon would never do something like that! I thought I could rely on Gracie, but even she never believed me! My mom didn't believe me either! I was telling her the truth, but she said I was lying! She believed in Devon's lie, but she never believed in me! It was like my whole family loved Devon more than me..."

"That is it! I'm gonna get that two-faced idiot for doing that!" Mindy growled as she stood up and stomped out the door.

"I think we should go calm her down," Ben said as he got up and went after Mindy.

Summer followed him, but she turned to me and smiled reassuringly, "Don't worry, we'll take care of Devon."

I smiled and nodded as she left the room.

**Mindy's Point of View**

Ugh! The nerve of that guy for beating up one of my best friends! I'm so gonna teach him a lesson he'll never forget!

"Mindy, wait!" I heard Ben and Summer yell.

I turned around to face them, "Guys, I have to teach Devon a lesson for putting Lacey in a coma when she was little!"

Summer sighed, "Mindy, we know you care about Lacey, but you can't solve problems with violence."

"Hey, guys," We heard someone say.

We turned around and saw all our friends standing there. **(Me: The friends are pretty much my Ranger OCs and the other Rangers.)**

"Oh, hey," I greeted, "Where's Devon?"

"He decided to go patrol for a little while after Lacey ran off crying," Kate explained, "Is she okay?"

Summer, Ben, and I looked at each other nervously and Summer said, "Not really. Devon did something so awful to her that made her terrified of him."

"What did he do?" Michael asked.

Ben, Summer, and I then told everyone everything Lacey had told us about Devon. When we finished, everyone was at a loss for words. Jaws were dropped, fists were clenched, and eyes were widened.

"Wait, so Devon and his friends beat Lacey into a coma for two months and when she told her family what really happened, no one believed her?" Kellyn asked.

Summer, Ben, and I nodded.

"Ugh! Who does that b****** think he is? Beating up his own sister! I'm gonna kill him for this!" Krystal growled.

"Wait, when did _you_ start caring about Lacey?" Monique asked.

Krystal's face turned light pink. I can totally tell that she cares about Lacey but doesn't want to admit it.

"Hey, everyone." a voice from behind said. We all turned around and Devon stood there. I clenched my fists. This guy is gonna pay.

* * *

**Me: I don't like Devon. He seems mean.**

**Mindy: I'm SO gonna give that b****** a piece of my mind!**

**Summer and Ben: Ack! She actually swore!**

**Lacey: *Crying in corner***

**Elise: Poor thing...**

**Devon: Ah, who cares about her?**

**Solana, Lunick, and Taylee: *Slaps Devon across the face* MEANIE!**

**Krystal: *Walks over to Devon and stomps on his foot* JERK!**

**Everyone else: *Glares daggers at Devon***

**Me: Whilst I go watch Devon get tortured by everyone, review! Do not give me any flames, please! Also tell us what you think of Devon!**


	2. He needs to stop abusing me!

**Me: Who's ready for Chapter Two?**

**Everyone: *Glaring at Devon***

**Me: *Sweatdrops* Okay, then. I don't own Pokémon except my OCs. This chapter will be very short, by the way. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Mindy's Point of View**

"Devon, what the heck is wrong with you?! Why did you put Lacey in a coma ten years ago?!" I asked angrily.

"What are you talking about? I did no such thing to her," Devon said innocently.

"Don't play stupid with us!" Summer snapped, "We all know what you did! Lacey told us everything!"

"What?!" Devon asked, shocked and enraged, "That b****! She is so gonna get it!"

My body started to fill with rage. I grabbed Devon by his shirt and yelled at his face, "Don't you DARE call Lacey a b****! You answer my question right now! Why did you put Lacey in a coma ten years ago?!"

"Because she's a bad sister!" Devon replied.

"That is not an answer! Why on earth would you think she is a bad sister?!" Ben asked angrily.

"Have you even tried living with that worthless piece of trash? It's disgusting!" Devon yelled.

"YOU THINK LACEY'S A WORTHLESS PIECE OF TRASH?!" I screamed, "THAT'S JUST BULLS***!" I let go of Devon's shirt and took a deep breath before talking again, "For your information, Lacey happens to be a kind and selfless girl who would never do anything to hurt anyone. Now tell us the truth right now. Why did you put Lacey in a coma?"

Devon smirked and said, "That is for me to know and for you to never find out. And by the way, she made a big mistake for telling you all."

Krystal's eye twitched and she yelled, "She made a mistake?! You're the one who made a mistake! Beating her into a coma was a HUGE mistake!"

"Krystal's right!" Solana agreed, "Do you have any idea how much pain you put her through?! Because of what you did, she's absolutely terrified of being around you! And no one believed her about what really happened!"

"Good, because she doesn't deserve to be believed in," Devon said, still smirking.

"You need to leave her alone! She did nothing wrong!" Keith snapped.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Devon rolled his eyes and started to walk away, but stopped for a second, "One last thing, you losers made a mistake, too. And it was a really big one, as well."

"And what was our mistake?" Taylee asked, raising an eyebrow.

Devon turned to us smirking, "Being friends with Lacey."

We all stood completely shocked at what he just said. He then turned around and left with that stupid smirk still plastered on his face. I felt like I was about to explode. I felt my face go red with anger. My fists were clenched tightly and my eye twitched.

"He is super lucky I have self-control," I growled through clenched teeth. I am going to get this jerk someday.

* * *

**Me: So sorry for the short chapter! But I already have ideas for the next chapter, so it should be up soon! So look out for it! You are all gonna really hate Devon's guts when I finish the next one! Review and no flames!**


	3. Reliving my worst day! Krystal blows up!

**Me: Devon's gonna get a lot of haters when this chapter is over.**

**Krystal: Why?**

**Me: You'll see.**

**Lacey: *Gulps***

**Me: I don't own Pokémon except my OCs.**

* * *

**Normal Point of View**

"Krystal, I'm worried. What if Devon hurts me again?" Lacey asked. It was about to become dark, and she and Krystal were sitting on a bench in Altru Park to chat for a little while. For the whole time, Krystal was trying not to start a fight with her since she has wanted to become friends with Lacey for a while. Machop and Oshawott were also with them.

Krystal smiled, "Relax, Lace. You have friends and they won't let Devon hurt you. And besides, if he did hurt you again, then everyone would probably beat the crap outta him."

Lacey let out a laugh, "Yeah, you're right." She then looked up at the sky and noticed that it was almost black. "Uh oh, we'd better get back to the Union."

"All right," Krystal said. Oshawott hopped onto her shoulder and climbed to the top of her head while Machop jumped onto Lacey's shoulder. They both got up and started to head off. Suddenly, they heard a voice.

"There's the b**** Devon told us about."

Lacey and Krystal were surrounded by at least ten smirking people and each one had at least two Pokémon with them. Oshawott and Machop hopped of their Ranger partner and growled at the people and their Pokémon.

"Hey, what's goin' on here?" Krystal demanded.

"You'll know soon enough," a familiar voice said.

Both girls turned and saw Devon standing there with his signature smirk.

"Devon! What are you doing here?" Lacey asked.

"Isn't it obvious? Don't you remember what I told you a week after you woke up from your coma?" Devon asked.

_Flashback_

_A week after Lacey's coma…_

"_Now, you listen here, Lacey," a thirteen year old Devon sneered at a three year old Lacey, "If anyone at all finds out about what really caused your coma, then that bit of history will repeat itself."_

_Flashback ended_

Lacey's eyes shot wide with fear. She had forgotten about what Devon told her after her coma until he reminded her. Now here she is, surrounded by Devon and his friends, ready to hurt her all over again.

"Devon, stop it! You don't have to do this!" Krystal snapped, stepping in front of Lacey.

"Apparently, I do," Devon smirked. He snapped his fingers and two of his friends grabbed Krystal by her arms while their Pokémon grabbed Oshawott and Machop and dragged them away from Lacey. Devon snapped his fingers again and the rest of his friends launched at Lacey and started beating her up. They punched her, kicked her, slapped her, and slammed her on the ground until she was seriously bleeding. After they stopped beating her up, they commanded their Pokémon to use their attacks. The Pokémon scratched her, stomped on her, and blasted her with their attacks at full power. A few minutes later, they stopped. Devon, his friends, and their Pokémon smirked at Lacey's bloody and beaten body. She was barely conscious. Her hair was messed up and her uniform was all torn up and bloody. She had long gashes, deep cuts, and dark bruises all over her skin. Her arms and legs were broken and her left foot was bending the wrong way and some of her fingers were, too.

Rage filled Krystal's body as she saw what Devon had done to Lacey. She stomped hard on the feet of the people that were holding her arms, breaking herself free. As Machop and Oshawott started to break free, Krystal ran over to Lacey and crouched down to her. She turned to Devon and yelled at the top of her lungs, "WHAT THE F*** IS WRONG WITH YOU?! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA OF WHAT YOU JUST DID?! SHE'S YOUR LITTLE SISTER! YOU JUST MADE HER RELIVE THE WORST DAY OF HER LIFE! YOU ARE SUCH A B******! I HATE YOU! **I HATE YOU!**"

Devon, not seeming to be affected by Krystal's outburst, smirked and left with his friends and their Pokémon, "C'mon, guys. Let's leave these b****es alone."

As they left, Krystal looked back at Lacey and noticed that her eyes had closed. Her Machop was crying and Oshawott was trying to comfort him.

_"Oh no... This is all my fault..." _Krystal said mentally.

Her Styler then started ringing and she answered it, "This is Krystal."

Rhythmi appeared on the screen. Professor Hastings was there and so were a bunch of her friends.

_"Krystal, where are you? You and Lacey should have been back here ten minutes ago,"_ Rhythmi said.

"Rhythmi!" Krystal exclaimed, "You need to contact a hospital right now!"

_"Why?"_

"See for yourself," Krystal turned her Styler and showed everyone the state Lacey was in. Everyone gasped in shock.

_"Oh my God! What happened?!"_ Summer asked.

"Devon happened," Krystal replied.

_"Devon? Wait a minute, did he-?"_ Mindy couldn't finish her sentence.

Krystal nodded sadly, "He did. He had his friends beat her up all over again and they even had some Pokémon help beat her up, too. He…he just made Lacey's worst day ever repeat itself!"

Krystal saw Solana and Wendy gasp and lean against Lunick and Sven. Summer, Kate, Elise, and Mindy fell to the ground and cried and Ben, Keith, Kody, and Michael tried to comfort them.

_"Krystal, bring Lacey back here immediately!"_ Hastings ordered.

_"I'm contacting a hospital right now, so hurry!"_ Rhythmi told Krystal.

"I'm on my way," Krystal said before ending the call. She picked up the bloody and beaten Lacey in her arms. Oshawott used its Water Gun to clean Lacey's blood off the ground.

"C'mon, let's go!" Krystal said as she, Oshawott, and Machop ran off to the Ranger Union as fast as they could. Krystal held Lacey tight, hoping that they won't be too late.

* * *

**Me: Cliffhanger! This was by far my quickest update ever! I'd say more, but there is an angry mob of the characters chasing after Devon. Make sure you review and no flames. Also, make sure you tell us how you feel about Devon after reading this chapter.**


	4. Another coma? I need my sister's help!

**Me: Alrighty, then. Devon is now hated by the readers.**

**Devon: Who cares what they think? Lacey deserved it.**

**Lacey: *Starts crying***

**Everyone else: *Hits Devon with frying pans***

**Me: STFU ALREADY! EITHER SAY THE DISCLAIMER OR I WILL SEND A RANDOM HUMAN'S NINJA ASSASSINS AFTER YOU! DX**

**Devon: Whatever. Takara only owns her stupid OCs. *Leaves***

**Me: *Death glare* I hate that dude.**

**Lacey: Wait, he called your OCs stupid, but he's one of your OCs, so that means he called himself stupid. XD**

**Me: *Giggles* Yeah, you're right! XD**

* * *

**Lacey's Point of View**

"Ugh..." I groaned as I slowly opened my eyes. I looked around the room I was in and noticed that I was at the hospital. Well, that would explain why I was in a hospital bed. The door opened and a nurse stepped into the room.

"Oh, good, you're finally awake." She said with a sigh of relief.

"Yeah… But, how long was I out?" I asked.

"You were in a coma for almost half the year." The nurse answered.

"C-coma?!" I asked, totally shocked. I couldn't believe it. I was beaten into another coma that was three times longer than my last one. I can't believe Devon would fall so low…

The nurse nodded.

"Yes, you also lost a lot of blood. But, one of you friends kindly offered to give some of theirs to you." Someone gave me blood?

"Oh, so, when will my other injuries heal?"

"Well, most of your injuries have healed while you were still asleep, but the doctors think you should stay in the hospital for one more week just in case."

"Okay…"

The nurse then walked out. I laid down and hugged my somewhat stiff legs. I can't believe Devon would do this to me. What did I do wrong to make him put me into two comas? Was he right about me? Am I really a bad sister? A tear rolled down my cheek at that thought. Suddenly, they wouldn't stop falling. A few minutes later, I had cried myself to sleep.

_1 week later…_

Well, I'm finally ready to get out of the hospital. I'm sure all my friends are gonna be happy to see me. To tell the truth, I didn't want any of them to visit me. Not even Machop. I was too ashamed to let them see me like that. Before I left the hospital, I decided to make a phone call to a certain someone. After I pressed the buttons, I heard the voice.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey, Gracie."

"_Hi, Lacey! How are you doin'?"_

"I'm alright. Listen, could you come visit me at the Ranger Union for a while?"

"_Sure, why?"_

"I can't really tell you right now... I'll tell you once you get there."

"_Oh, alright, then. I'll be there soon."_

"Thanks. See you there."

"_Okay, bye."_

I then hung up the phone. I just hope Gracie will believe me this time.

* * *

**Okay, all done! Now then, who's the one that gave Lacey blood? Will Gracie believe in her sister this time? Will the reason why Devon hurt Lacey ever be revealed? The first two questions will be answered when the next chapter comes! I'm already starting to make it, so it should be up soon! REVIEW AND NO FLAMES! And tell us how you want Devon to be tortured when he's being mean!**


	5. My sister stands up for me!

**Me: Well, so far, A Random Human's ninja assassins and OCs attacked Devon and hit him with different weapons, and now Blossomlight907's Pokémon are currently beating him up.**

**Lacey: Hey, aren't you comin' to watch Devon get the crap beat out of him?**

**Me: Sure. Right after you do the disclaimer.**

**Lacey: Aww… But I just woke up from a coma! Haven't I been through enough pain?**

**Me: Just do it.**

**Lacey: T.T Fine. Takara doesn't own Pokémon, just her OCs.**

**Me: Yay! Now let's watch Blossomlight907's Pokémon kick Devon's butt! XD**

* * *

**Lacey's Point of View**

"GUYS, I'M BACK!" I yelled as I walked through the door of the Ranger Union. Next thing I knew, I was greeted by a...GROUP HUG OF DOOM!

"Hey, easy guys! I may be alive, but I still need to breathe!" I said chokingly before they let go of me so I can breathe again.

"Sorry, we're just really glad you're awake!" Mindy exclaimed, her eyes filled with relief and happiness.

"Hey Mindy, was that you who gave me blood when I was still comatose?" I asked as I picked up my Machop.

"Not really, no."

"Then, who was it?"

Everyone turned to Krystal, whose face was red.

I raised my eyebrow. "Was it you who gave me blood, Krystal?"

Krystal looked at me and nodded her head. "Y-yes…"

I smiled and hugged her. "Thanks."

"Sure, but I had to do it. It was my fault it happened to you..."

I stopped hugging Krystal and looked up at her. "What are you talking about? It wasn't your fault. If it's anyone's fault, then it's mine..." I said, looking at the ground sadly.

"You got that right." I heard a familiar voice sneer.

I turned around and froze. Devon was standing a few feet away, smirking. Tears formed in my eyes and I took a step back.

"Speak of the _devil_…" Krystal growled, putting as much emphasis on "devil" as she could.

Devon took a few steps towards me and sneered, "I don't think I've ever seen this b**** more ugly in my life." He pointed to one of my scars, "It must be those scars that made her like this."

"Well, you're the one who caused them!" Mindy snapped, "I can't believe you did this to her! Thanks to you, she was in another f***ing coma! Why do you keep doing this to her?!"

Devon was just about to answer when the door opened and someone walked in.

"Lacey, I'm here! Wait, Devon? Is that you?"

I looked at the person and noticed that she looked so much like me. It was Gracie.

"Gracie!" Devon and I exclaimed. We both ran over to Gracie to hug her, but I stopped running when Devon had beaten me to my twin sister.

"Hey, Lacey! Are you gonna join the hug or what?" Gracie asked cheerily. She then frowned when she saw my scars. "Hey, what happened to you?" She asked, her voice sounding worried.

"I, er, well…" I stuttered.

"Oh, it's nothing. She just fell down the stairs a few weeks ago," Devon told Gracie and gave me a smug look.

"Okay…?" Gracie said slowly and somewhat confused.

I didn't say anything. How can my sister help me if she keeps believing in my brother? Gracie, who was still hugging Devon, looked at me with concern. "Lacey? Are you alright?"

I felt a knot form in my stomach and throat. "I'm gonna go upstairs." I said before putting Machop down and leaving the room with tears stinging my eyes.

**Gracie's Point of View**

Something's wrong with Lacey. She seems more depressed than usual. Is something bothering her?

"Devon, what's going on?" I asked my brother.

"Nothing," Devon answered as we stopped hugging.

"I think I should go check on Lacey," I said before going upstairs. I went into my sister's room and found her crying into her pillow. "Lacey?"

"L-leave me alone! I don't want to see anyone!" Lacey sobbed.

"It's me, Gracie. What's the matter?" I asked.

"I can't tell you… You wouldn't believe me…"

"Why would I not believe you?" I asked as I sat down on her bed.

"You just wouldn't…" She answered, her head hanging down.

"Lacey, I'll believe whatever you have to tell me," I placed my hand on her shoulder, "Please talk to me."

She looked at me and sighed, "Alright, you remember when we were three and I was in a coma?"

"Yeah, and you told me that Devon did that," I replied. I thought she forgot about that.

"Anyways, a week after I woke up, Devon told me that if anyone found out about what really happened, then he'll put me into another coma."

"He said that?"

"Yes. About half a year ago, I told my friends about it and they believed me. They asked Devon why he did that to me, and he said it was because I was a bad sister." Tears started to form in her eyes, "Then that night, when I was taking a walk with one of them, Devon and his friends came with some Pokémon and they beat me up. I was in another coma, this time for half the year. A week after I woke up, I called you to come see me."

I was shocked at everything Lacey told me, "There's no way Devon did all that to you."

"See?! You still didn't believe me! I really thought I could rely on you, my own sister, but I guess I was wrong…"

I looked into my sister's watery eyes, and I realized it. She was telling me the truth. I guess when she told me what happened when we were three, I didn't look deep enough.

"You…you _are_ telling me the truth…"

Lacey's eyes widened a little, "I-I am?"

"Yes, you are…"

"Well, I don't get it. If you believe me about Devon now, why didn't you believe me about him before?!" she demanded, her eyes red from crying.

"Lacey, I'm so sorry!" I apologized as I embraced my sister and held her as tight as I could.

Lacey sniffed, "I'm so scared, Gracie! Devon has always been so abusive to me, and now he might hurt me again since you now believe me!"

"Don't cry, sis. I'm right here and I won't let him hurt you," I said softly as I rubbed my sister's back.

After she calmed down, I decided to go talk to Devon about him hurting Lacey. We both walked downstairs and saw him. He smirked at Lacey and then smiled at me.

"Hey, Gracie. Is something wrong? You look like something's on your mind," he said as he took a few steps towards me and Lacey.

"Devon, you know what's up!" I yelled.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb! I know what happened! Lacey told me everything!"

"What?!" Devon glared daggers at Lacey, "Why you little-!"

He looked like he was about to attack Lacey, but I stepped in front of her, "Don't even think about it! I can't believe you're doing this to Lacey! Why are you being so abusive to her?!"

"Why are you believing in her?! I thought you didn't believe her when she told you ten years ago!"

"I didn't look in Lacey's eyes deep enough! I was blind then, but I now see things clearly! Now, answer me! Why are you being such a jerk to her?"

"I've said this like a million times, she's a bad sister!" Devon yelled as he pointed at Lacey.

"Bad sister?!" I gasped, "The only bad sibling I see around here is you! You love Lacey and you know it. How could you say something so awful?"

"I don't need this," Devon growled as he started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Someplace where I won't be yelled at for my actions," he answered as he walked out the door.

"Gracie," Lacey said, "thanks for standing up for me."

I smiled and put my arm around my sister's shoulder, "I'm just trying to look out for you, sis."

* * *

**Me: Aww! Gracie's such a good sister! :D**

**Gracie: Oh, please, you're too kind! :D**

**Lacey: What a great chapter! My sister finally believes me and I got to watch Devon get beat up! :D**

**Devon: I'm not beat up!**

**Me: GAH! *Jumps into Gracie's arms* How are you still alive?!**

**Devon: That was my clone that got beat up!**

**Lacey: O.o How the he** did you get a clone?**

**Devon: I'm not telling, weirdo!**

**Gracie: *Drops authoress and gets pipe* DIE, DEVON!**

**Devon: EEK! *Runs away with Gracie chasing him***

**Me: Go Gracie! Review and don't flame while Gracie chases Devon with a pipe!**


	6. My thigh! Kody and Elise are kidnapped!

**Normal Point of View**

It was the middle of the night and Lacey was fast asleep. Ever since Gracie stood up for her, she had been sleeping a lot better now. It looked like everything was going to be alright...or so she thought.

Suddenly, the door slowly opened and a dark male figure crept into her room. The figure looked at Lacey and took a knife with a cap covering its blade out of his pocket. He was smirking, but his eyes had a bit of regret in them. He slowly and carefully moved Lacey's blanket until it was at her knees. The figure then took the cap off the knife and made his move. He quickly slashed the knife across Lacey's thigh and cut it open, making her scream out in pain. The figure dropped the knife and ran out of the room. Gracie (who decided to sleep with Lacey for the night) woke up and saw her sister crying with a cut thigh.

"LACEY!" She cried, getting out of her bed and running to her sister's bed. She saw the knife on the floor and saw something carved on the handle. She looked at the handle and saw DEVON carved on it.

"Devon…" She growled.

Lacey's scream pretty much woke everyone up and soon, everyone was at Lacey's door.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!" They all yelled at the same time.

"No time to explain!" Gracie yelled, "We need to get Lacey to the hospital! She got injured again!"

**Lacey's Point of View-Hospital**

Man, I was sure lucky that the hospital was open twenty four hours a day. After my cut got stitched up and bandaged, I walked into the waiting room where my sister and friends were waiting. As soon as I walked in, I got greeted by a bone crushing hug from my sister.

"Oh, Lacey, thank Arceus you're okay!" She exclaimed.

"I don't feel okay…" I said, sitting down.

"Why?"

"Don't you already know? I got my thigh cut open!"

"I know, I know. But do you know who did it?"

I looked at her and we both said, "Devon."

I sighed and looked at the floor, "I just can't believe he did all this to me… I guess I shouldn't have told you guys about him…"

"Lace, we all needed to know about him. You had a right to tell us. You never deserved what he's done to you."

"I guess…"

"GUYS!" a voice yelled.

We all turned and saw Taylee running over to us. She looked a little beat up.

"Taylee, what's wrong?" I asked.

"It's Kody and Elise…" she said, catching her breath, "They…they've been kidnapped!"

We all gasped at what she just said. I looked at Kellyn. He looked shocked and heartbroken. Well, that was his brother that got kidnapped along with Elise.

"What do you mean 'Kody and Elise have been kidnapped?'" Krystal asked.

"Well, after Devon cut Lacey's thigh, Kody, Elise and I went after him. We found him at Chroma Highlands. As soon as we did, a bunch of people in dark clothing came and attacked us. They grabbed Kody and Elise and knocked me out. When I woke up, they were gone." Taylee explained.

"Why didn't you do anything, Taylee? You were with Kody and Elise when they were kidnapped! Why didn't you DO ANYTHING?!" Kellyn asked Taylee angrily as he grabbed her shoulders.

"I-I'm sorry! Those people who kidnapped them knocked me out! I couldn't have done anything to help them! I'm sorry!" Taylee apologized with tears in her eyes.

Kellyn looked at Taylee with anger. He let go of her shoulders, turned to us, and said, "I'm going to go get my brother back." He then turned and ran out the door.

I looked at Taylee. She was on her knees crying.

"It's all my fault… I should've been more careful…" she sniffed.

"Don't worry, Tay. I'll go find Kellyn and help him get Kody and Elise back." Krystal assured her.

"We'll go with you," Kate and Keith said.

"I will, too," I said. Everyone was surprised.

"Lacey, are you sure? I mean, you just got you're thigh cut open. Do you really want to do this?" Gracie asked me.

"I have to. If we find Devon, I need to look him straight in the eye and ask him why he's been so mean to me. And I won't stop until he answers me." I answered.

"But Lacey, what if he hurts you again?"

"Gracie, don't jump to conclusions. I can do this. I'm ready to stand up for myself."

Gracie was surprised at what I just said. She sighed and said, "Alright, just be careful."

"I will," I replied before turning to Kate, Keith, and Krystal.

"Okay Lacey, if you want to come with us, then you need to be-"

"I'll be alright, I promise." I told Kate. She, Keith, Krystal, and I then ran out the door. I just hope Kody and Elise are alright.

* * *

**Sorry for making you all wait! My writer's block and school has been bugging me for a while. This story will be completed in about two more chapters. There will be an interesting twist in the next chapter. Also, in the next chapter, you will see a few things such as new bad guys and another one of Lacey's family members. But most importantly, the biggest question in the story will finally be revealed! If you don't know what it is, it is why Devon was being such a jerk to Lacey. It will take a while to make, but please be patient. Review and don't flame and I will make it as quick as I can.**


End file.
